


Firsts

by mirandawrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandawrites/pseuds/mirandawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half Blood is being invaded... agian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Nico's POV

I summoned three skeletons and sent them running towards the ten giant mechanical rats that had somehow entered camp. Yes, you heard me right. Giant mechanical rats. There were only about fifteen campers at camp and ready to fight, and nobody was prepared for a giant mechanical rat, much less ten of them. To my left, I saw Miranda fending off a rat with vines (which wasn't doing much) and to my right, Will was shooting one back with his arrows.

I ran forward and attempted to slice at one with my sword, but it just bounced off, nearly causing me to lose my balance. It opened it's mouth and let out a loud, growl-like sound and charged at me. I somersaulted between its legs and attempted a stab again, this one burrowing between two chunks of metal and causing the monster to let out a strange robotic scream and fall to the ground.

At the perfect time as well. I turned to my right again, and I spotted Will as the robot approached him. He was out of arrows. I ran towards him, grabbed his hand, and dove into the monster's shadow, just as it attacked. I felt the familiar feeling of shadow travel, then pulled us out as soon as I could, finding myself in the shadow of the big house.

Will blinked, then looked over at me, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Angel." He said quietly, rubbing his thumb gently over my knuckles. My heart fluttered, the way it always does when he calls me angel, or whenever I'm around him. Which is almost always.

"Of course Will." I gave him a small smile in return. "I l-" I cut myself off before I said the L word. The word I hadn't said to anyone since Bianca died. "You're my boyfriend."

He smiled, then leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, making my heart flutter once again. I know what that feeling is, I've read about it. I know that what I feel for Will is love. I'm just scared to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same? Or worse, what if he does, and the same thing happens to him that happened to Bianca. I don't think I could handle losing him.

"C'mon." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We should probably get back to fighting those things."

"Right." I laughed. But before we could do that, I heard someone shout my name. I turned to find Leo Valdez running towards me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Nico!" He panted. "I know how we can defeat these things, but I need your help."

"Alright." I said.

"I've read about these things before, in Bunker 9. They were failed experiments that escaped into the mortal world and were never found. The one with the glowing red eyes has a control panel in it, which controls the actions of all ten robots. If we can destroy that-"

"All the robots shut down." Will finished. Leo nodded.

"Ok, what do you need me to do." I asked.

"I need you to help me distract them." He said. "It'll be fairly easy with your shadow-traveling for us to do it. I'll whip up a remote controlled robot real quick to plant a small bomb on the rat with the control panel. It won't blow up camp or anything, but it will destroy anything in a ten-foot radius."

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "How long will the robot take to make?" He asked.

Leo shrugged. "Twenty to thirty minutes at the most. Why?"

"I'll plant the bomb."

My heart stopped for a moment when he said those words.

"Will, no. Absolutely not." I turned to him.

"Nico, we don't have time for Leo to build a robot. Half of the camp will be killed by the time he gets it done!" Will said, taking my hands.

"It's too dangerous Will." I said, trying to sound stern but in reality, I was on the brink of tears.

"Nico, that's how our lives are. They're dangerous and we take risks to save others lives-"

"I can't lose you like I lost her!" I screamed, cutting him off. I could tell he was taken aback. I never lose my temper like this. I dropped my head, looking down at our intertwined hands, my eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, Will." I whispered. "I love you so much and I can't lose you. I can't"

I looked up at him and for once, I couldn't read him. Suddenly he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I was shocked for a moment, but quickly my eyes slipped closed and I melted into the kiss.

Sure, we'd kissed many times before, but something here was different. It was slower than our usual kisses and filled with more love and passion than I'd ever felt before. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine immediately went around his neck. He pulled me closer, our lower bodies pressed together as we kissed.

He pulled away. I opened my eyes, worried that he was pulling away completely, but he leaned in and rested his forehead against mine.

"A demigod's job is to protect the ones he loves." Will said quietly. "I'm going to do this. For everyone in camp, but most importantly, for you Nico."

"You love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Angel." He laughed. "You're my everything."

I was almost brought to tears by the sound of those words. He loves me. I'm his everything. I've hardly meant anything to anyone since Bianca died. Sure, I have Percy, Jason, Leo, Annabeth. They're all my friends, but this is so much different. I finally mean just as much to someone as they mean to me and gods, does Will mean a lot to me.

I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Say it again." I whispered.

"I love you Nico."

I nearly laughed with joy at those words. The feeling they gave me was indescribable.

"I love you too Will."

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt this." Leo said quietly. Shit, I'd forgotten he was even there. "But if we're going to do this, we really have to get on with it."

"Please let me do this." He said quietly, pulling away from the embrace. I nodded slowly.

Will smiled and turned to Leo. He handed him the small bomb, then turned to me.

"Let's get going." Leo said to me. "Will, as soon as I give the signal, plant the bomb, and get out of there as fast as possible. You'll only have a few seconds before it goes off."

Will nodded, then leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I love you."

My heart melted again. "I love you too Will." I mumbled, then grabbed Leo's hand and melted into the shadows.

We popped out on the other side of the Big House.

"Hey, over here!" Leo yelled, waving his arms. Three of the rats turned their heads towards us. They started running in our direction.

"Teleport now?" I asked, turning towards Leo. He shook his head.

"Wait..." The rats were getting dangerously close. "Wait..."

"Leo we have to go now or-"

"Now!"

I dropped us into a shadow and reappeared on the other side of the field. A few spots appeared in my vision. I shook my head, trying to regain my balance. I only need to shadow travel a few more times.

"Hey! Dumbass!" Leo yelled again, waving his arms even more frantically. This time, he attracted the three originals and five others who were fighting a few of the other demigods.

"Now!" Leo screamed. I grabbed his hand and dove into the shadow of a nearby tree. I barely pulled us out of the shadows this time. I heard Leo screaming and yelling again, but my vision was too blurred to pay attention. I felt myself collapse, landing in Leo's arms.

"Now! WILL GO NOW!" I heard Leo scream. "I've got him, it'll be ok!"

"C'mon Nico, stay with me man." Leo said quietly, shaking me.

"I'm okay." I mumbled, trying to stand. Then I saw Will running towards me. That's when everything started to move in slow motion.

I saw the explosion start behind him. I heard Leo scream at him. I saw him trip and fall. I saw him overtaken by the smoke.

I didn't even care that the rats had all fallen around me. I didn't care that we had won. The only thing I cared about, was the fact that I could feel Will's life force fading.

"No." I whispered, trying to pry my way out of Leo's arms.

"Will!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes. "WILL!" I sobbed, struggling against Leo.

"Nico, stop, stay back." Leo said quietly.

"NO, I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" I screamed. "I CAN'T LOSE HIM."

Another dizzy spurt hit me and I collapsed to the ground. Leo knelt down beside me as I curled up and cried. I'd never felt this kind of pain before, and I've been to hell and back. Literally. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out.

"It's my fault." I muttered through tears. "Everyone I love gets killed. Is this some kind of sick joke to the fates? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nico, I'm so sorry." Leo whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

A group had gathered around us at this point, all with their heads hung. They'd all seen what had happened.

"I'd just told him I loved him." I whispered.

"Nico, he loved you so much." Leo said quietly.

He did. And that's why it hurt so much. We never got to share little 'I love you's. We never got to do any of the things that lovers do. Because the minute I told him, the fates ripped him away from me, just like they did with Bianca, except this time it hurt twice as bad. He was the love of my life, and now he's gone.

"I have to go." I mumbled, pushing myself up off the ground and wiping away my tears. "I can't be here anymore."

"Nico, wait." Leo called after me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, away from here." I said. "There's no place for me here anymore. Will was the reason I stayed, and now he's gone."

"Nico!" I heard from behind me.

"Leo! I-" Then I realized it wasn't Leo's voice. It was... No way.

I looked behind me, as did all of the other demigods, and there he stood, covered in soot, his hair messy, and a small smile on his face.

"Will!" I screamed. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest as tears filled my eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. All of the pain I was feeling was immediately replaced with the most joy and relief I'd ever felt.

"I thought you were dead!" I sobbed, clutching onto him tightly. "I felt your life force fading!"

"I'm fine angel." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair gently. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

I laughed through my tears, then looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. The eyes I thought I'd never see again.

"Gods, I love you so much." He whispered, gently caressing my cheek. I leaned in and crashed our lips together. I heard all of the year round campers cheer behind us, but I ignored it and closed my eyes, letting myself melt into the kiss.

He pulled away first, looking me in the eyes again. He gave me a wide smile, and that's when I felt the need to slap him. So I did.

"Never do that again Sunshine." I grumbled, folding my arms.

He looked back at me, rubbing his cheek and smiled again. "There's the Nico I know and love."

I smiled, and hugged him again, burying my face in his shoulder. He laughed a bit. 

"C'mon angel." He whispered, running his hand through my hair. "Let's go find Chiron and clean up this mess."


End file.
